There is known a printer which prints a result of a transaction on a sheet and issues the printed sheet. For example, the printer draws a sheet out from a roll, prints the result of the transaction on the drawn sheet, cuts the drawn sheet and discharges the sheet on which the result of the transaction is printed. For example, the printer includes a loop housing section for housing the sheet before printing and cutting are ended by slackening the sheet in a loop shape.
For example, the printer supports full cutting for cutting the whole of the sheet in a width direction and partial cutting for cutting a part of the sheet in the width direction with remaining part uncut at the time of cutting the sheet in the width direction. The printer can use the partial cutting at the time of printing a coupon, a questionnaire, advertising and the like.